


tell him now

by dorkydemigods



Series: percabeth one shots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Percabeth AU, i hate tags bye, i hate them :), its not perachel lmao, percabeth, percabeth is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkydemigods/pseuds/dorkydemigods
Summary: where percy is about to propose to rachel, but annabeth & piper find out
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	tell him now

**Author's Note:**

> this took me almost 2 weeks to finish wow

"beth, are you there?" 

the words had barely registered in annabeth's brain. piper had called her just a few minutes before, and annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"annabeth?"

annabeth stared at the phone in her hands. "percy's proposing to rachel," she mumbled. 

"i just said that," piper said impatiently. 

"how do you know?" she asked. 

"he called me a few minutes ago and told me," piper replied. 

annabeth was silent for a long time. her whole body felt numb. her best friend, who she had been in love with for years, was proposing to another girl. and he hadn't even told her.

"when?" she heard her voice break. 

"today at sunset." 

"can you come over?" 

i'm on my way to your house right now." 

five minutes later piper was sitting on annabeth's bed, rubbing her best friend's back while she cried. 

"i can't believe he didn't even tell me," annabeth sniffed. 

"he probably would've called you after he called you, i don't know," piper said, shaking her head.

piper had always told her how percy was head over heels for her (which she never believed). now, that just sounded like wishful thinking. 

"you've always told me that he liked me. if he liked me that much why doesn't he just tell me how he feels?" she said as her tears started falling again. 

piper gently wiped them away. "maybe he's scared you don't feel the same way, so he's going for rachel. maybe she's his second choice," she said softly. 

"yeah, like rachel would be anyone's second choice." 

"annabeth chase. i'm serious."

"fine. i believe you, whatever."

"thats it. get up," piper said, grabbing her car keys. 

"where're we going?" annabeth asked, surprised. 

"to stop that proposal so you can finally tell percy that you're in love with him, you guys live happily ever after, and you stop moping around about him, which is actually better for me, but whatever," piper said. 

"piper, that's crazy! besides, i don't want to ruin this for rachel." 

"oh, you definitely do. now come on!" 

-,- 

piper parked the car and practically ran out of it, annabeth at her heels. they didn't stop until they reached the cabins, where annabeth, grover, and percy once had a sleepover together. 

"i still think this is a terrible idea," annabeth said, panting and trying and catch her breath.

"you want percy to get married to rachel, one of the richest and annoying people we have ever met, or you wanna stop that proposal and stop him from ruining his life and yours?" piper asked. 

annabeth shook her head and muttered something like the second option sounds nice.

"thats what i thought," piper said, smirking. "get up, if we don't hurry we'll be too late." 

"okay, okay, im coming," annabeth grumbled. "but-" 

"no buts. there he is." 

percy was standing with his back to them, looking out to the ocean. one hand was in his pocket and the other was intertwined with rachel's. 

piper pulled annabeth behind a tree and wished her luck. annabeth took a deep breath and started walking towards percy and rachel, piper right behind her. 

"hey guys!" piper yelled, waving. 

percy whirled around in surprise. "piper. you didn't tell me you were coming," he said, glaring at her. 

"annabeth suggested it. she loves watching sunsets, y'know?" piper kicked her best friend's leg from behind. 

"ow! yeah, i do," annabeth said through gritted teeth. 

"nice," rachel said, glaring at both of them. 

"so what're you guys doing here? fishing? looking at the ocean? why don't you come and sit with us over there?" piper asked. 

"oh i don't think we should-" rachel started, but percy cut her off. 

"we'd love to," he said simply. 

percy dragged his and rachel's picnic blanket to the spot where piper and annabeth were standing and sat down, rachel on his left side and annabeth on his right. piper made a show of sitting next to rachel and engaging her in a conversation. 

"you have to do this," piper's voice whispered in annabeth's head. she cleared her throat. 

"hey, perce?" she said softly. 

"mhm?" he turned his head to look at her with those beautiful green eyes of his. 

"can we... can we talk? alone?" 

"sure." 

percy helped her up and she saw piper shoot her an encouraging smile out of the corner of her eye. they walked along the shore until they were out of earshot. 

annabeth turned to face him. "perce, i've got something to tell you that i've been wanting to for a really long time," she said. 

percy raised his eyebrow inquisitively but said nothing. annabeth took a deep breath. 

"i love you. i've loved you ever since we were twelve, when we first met. i've loved you for all these years, even though i never had the courage to say it. 

"today you called piper and told her you were proposing to rachel and she told me. i knew i wouldn't be able to live with myself if i didn't tell you how i feel. i understand if you don't feel the same way but i just need to get it out of my system." 

percy looked at her for a moment, and she was about to apologize when he placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her hard. annabeth was stunned for a second, then kissed him back. 

she knew she shouldn't have, since rachel was his girlfriend and was going to be his fiancee until she spoiled things. 

percy pulled away, and all she could think about was how his lips tasted salty, like the ocean, and how right her lips felt on his. he brushed a strand of hair from her face. 

"i love you too," he said with a small smile on his face, and annabeth had to resist the urge to kiss him again. "i should've told you ages ago, but i was afraid you didn't like me back. guess we both were wrong, weren't we?"

annabeth laughed and percy pulled her into another kiss which made her head spin. 

annabeth saw piper waving with a huge smile on her face and broke the kiss, though she wished she hadn't. 

"rachel's probably getting suspicious. i'll meet you later, at your house?" percy said. 

"yeah. great," she replied. 

"i love you." 

"love you too." 

annabeth ran towards piper, who was still talking to rachel. 

"let's go," she whispered. 

-,- 

"you did it?" piper asked once they were in the parking lot. 

"you already know," annabeth said simply. 

piper grinned and hugged her tightly. "so i was right," she said. 

"yeah," annabeth admitted, squeezing her hand. 

piper did a little victory dance and annabeth laughed at her friend's stupid antics. 

"he's coming over later," she said after piper stopped her dancing. 

"i wonder how rachel's going to take the break up. she won't like it, that's for sure. poor percy." 

annabeth shook her head. even though she didn't like rachel, she knew that even rachel deserved to be with someone who truly cared for her, not a second choice. 

-,- 

annabeth's front doorbell rang a few hours after she got home. she opened it quickly. percy was standing there, in a white hoodie and jeans. he grinned and gave her a small kiss which made annabeth's heart do a gymnastics routine. 

"so how'd it go with rachel?" she asked once they'd settled on the couch. 

"it wasn't _too_ bad. at first she yelled at me saying something about how our whole relationship was a lie, then she started crying, and finally she stalked off screaming _i hate you, perseus jackson!_ at the top of her lungs."

"that's bad."

he just shrugged. "she'll get over it. besides, i'm with you. that's the only thing that matters." 

annabeth planted a firm kiss on his lips before laying her head on his lap. percy started playing with her curls as she pressed her face further into his thigh. 

"you know i really do love you," she said, looking up to face him. 

"i know," percy said, kissing her forehead.


End file.
